ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man Who Would Be Steve
The Man Who Would Be Steve is the thirty-sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series and the fourteenth episode of Season 2. Description In which the word friendship loses all meaning. "Friendship is like an ointment, when you've been stung by fifty bees! Wherever you rub it, it always feels better, because it's a topical analgesic! Oh, and uh, Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged. There." Trivia *Yami's line "What the hell happened to my jacket?" is a reference to a scene cut from the English dub (because in the original scene Yami was enveloped in flames and screamed in pain), where Joey attacked him directly with "Hinotama" and the countercoup made his jacket fly away. *When Marik tells Joey to throw away Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, he says it is like the time they first met, and it flashes back to the scene with the bully. This is the reverse of Episode 3, when Yugi wants Joey to flash back to the scene with the bully but instead he flashes back to the scene where he and Tristan take away Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. * The bully in this episode is Tetsu Ushio, who is a member of Sector Security in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. * Joey's quote when he saves Yugi and his reference to his sister's "driving lessons" both allude to the episode "My Cards Will Go On". Cultural references * The episode title is a pun on the book The Man Who Would Be King. * The description is made up of the lyrics to a song from "The Brak Show". * The passing cards in the opening include: ** Jeff Goldblum (in an image from the movie Jurassic Park) **a Cylon (from the [[wikipedia:Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV series)|re-imagined Battlestar Galactica]] TV show) **Tinky Winky (from the Teletubbies TV show) **the G-Man (from the Half Life game franchise) **Purple Tentacle (from the Day of the Tentacle game). *The "friendship counter" at the bottom of the screen is a reference to the South Park episode "It Hits the Fan", which counts how many times people say "shit". * Kaiba blames rap music for Joey's brainwashing, which was a common blame for teenage delinquent behaviour in America during the 1990s. * Joey says "There is no Joey; there is only Steve", similar to the line "There is no Dana; there is only Zuul," from the movie Ghostbusters. * Téa sings Total Eclipse of the Heart, a song written by Jim Steinman. The well-known Bonnie Tyler version is played later in the episode. * Duke's line "You're making me sexy. You won't like me when I'm sexy" is a reference to the Hulk's catchphrase "You're making me angry. You won't like me when I'm angry." * Tristan's interrogation of Steve 4 is a direct quote from Jules' interrogation of Brett in the film Pulp Fiction, asking about Marik Ishtar's appearance instead of that of Marsellus Wallace. * The way in which Kaiba aims the separate parts of the Steve's body refers to the VATS system in Fallout 3. * The cut-away line refers to the Jonas Brothers, also referenced in the previous episode. * The words Yugi and Joey exchange at the end of the episode are the lyrics to No Matter What, with Tristan singing backup. **Kaiba says that he loves that song. Eric Stuart, Kaiba's 4Kids voice actor, was a producer on the album the song came from. *The stinger quotes professional wrestler Iron Sheik.